


Nothing Else Matters

by Drowsydeacon



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: I literally stayed up 3 hours writing this on an impulsive on new year's eve pls read, John is a bit of a witty bitch, John is forced to go by Freddie and Brian, John meets Roger for the first time, M/M, Meet-Cute, New Year's Eve, Roger is drunk but super fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowsydeacon/pseuds/Drowsydeacon
Summary: “You look like the fucking Cheshire cat” John laughed.“And you look like a bloody angel” Roger sighed.“Okayy, someone’s drunk”“On lurveee” Roger groaned.Basically, Freddie and Brian force John to go to some New Year's Eve party, only to leave him on his own to find his way around. John meets a blonde angel who he spends the night at the party with, popping champagne, drinking some, spilling some, you know, the works.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally so cute, possibly the best thing I've ever written. It was like 11 pm and I got the urge to write something after contemplating it a bit, so I went all out. Stayed up for 3 hours writing it. It's now 2 AM. Please read it it's so cute I swear. Also I didn't re-read it cause I wanna sleep so I'm srry if there's spelling mistakes. Maybe I'll make a mini-series out of this writing idk yet. Oh, and happy 2021 bitches. Or in the story, happy 1973 ;)

“Shit!” John yelped at the hot blaze of the curling iron against his pale neck. He had just recently gotten into self-care and all that, including fixing up his hair before an important event. Well, really it was Freddie’s idea, not himself. Freddie could take credit for his newfound interest in self-improvement for all he cared, he was too proud to admit he had room for improvement in the first place. 

Making sure to turn the fucking curling iron off, he set it down on his dresser carefully. He only had curled the two front pieces of his long auburn hair, it was really slight waved to be honest (he hadn’t really gotten the hang of the whole curling iron thing yet, it was still a work in progress)

Fluffing up his hair in the mirror, it was time to go.. that was before a particular noirette scared him half to death simply by the sound of the phone ringing. John rolled his eyes but decided to pick up.

“Darling!! Where are you, my lover?” Freddie purred into the phone, accompanied by the sounds of antics only found at New Year's Eve parties. 

“I’m on my way I promise”

“That’s what you said last time, and last time you ended-“ He didn’t get to finish before he was cut off by John.

“Ended up back at the flat of my ex.. I know Fred. I’m coming I swear”

“Alright, alright. Hurry soon! Tata, xoxo” He could practically hear Freddie’s outrageously large smile. 

***********

Getting to the party was half the struggle, but getting out the door was another. It seemed everyone wanted to chat John up before he could even begin to make his way to this alleged party.

“John, are you coming? You’re about 5 minutes late mate. You said you’d be on time this time” Brian’s serious tone pounded over the phone.

“I know I know, Freddie just told me the same thing, I’m coming” John went to close his phone.

“John wait-“

Rolling his eyes yet a second time in 2 minutes, he put the phone to his ear.

“Mh?”

“Nothing just wanted to annoy you. See you soon! And by soon, I expect you to be here in the next 10 minutes or I will get ridiculously drunk enough to no longer be you and Mercury’s personal chauffeur”

“I swear I’m coming!” John whined a bit too desperately. Freddie and Brian were forcing him to come to this party, the least they could do was allow John to get pissed drunk so he could enjoy himself even just a little bit. Sober John was not it for parties, drunk John on the other hand...

*********

Grabbing his maroon fur-lined coat that Freddie had generously gifted him from the stalls, and by gifted I mean stole, he was out the door. 

Almost expecting another call, he checked his phone. All he saw was the time display; 8:40. That meant there were only about three and a half hours until 1972 grew up and became 1973. Not anything too exciting, but it was something. John always had a thing for New Years', it gave him a sense of relief, a chance to start over and make the new year his bitch. Not like he had the power to do that, he actually had no ounce of demanding nature in his body. He was usually the one fulfilling the demands. 

He had been walking for about 5 minutes before he was given a heart attack. Who was he kidding, he should’ve been expecting it at this point.

“Darling, where the hell are you? Last we spoke was 10 minutes ago, I thought Bri gave you an ultimatum?”

“ _Darling_ ,” John mocked, “Tell _Bri_ to shove it up his ass”

“Someone’s feeling cocky tonight, aren’t we? Use that energy to your advantage, why don’t you find a bird to take home tonight?”

“Mm maybe, I’ll see”

“You mean we’ll see, love you have to let me help you!”

“No! You’re definitely not helping me”

“Whfjdjs why? Why not?” Freddie scoffed, sounding more than offended.

“Nooo thank you, I’ll find my own bird.”

Before Freddie could get a word in, as much as John knew he itched to, he ended the call. 

“Byee Freddie” he sang, hanging up reluctantly.

Only a few blocks away, he wondered if he should turn back. What if Brian was serious, this would have all been for nothing? Sure, it was proper to spend Nee Years Eve with the people you cared about, and he cared about his friends, but did he really need to spend it with strangers too? Not to mention he’d much rather spend the night at his flat by himself watching old films and messing around on his bass. Freddie was always bugging him for new riffs anyways. Maybe he could just turn back? It’s not like anyone needed him there... although those 3 persistent phone calls said otherwise. 

Alright alright fine, he would go in just for a few drinks, he would make Brian take him home early. Yes, perfect. 

Approaching the house, it swarmed with drunk college kids who stunk of champagne. Atleast they were classy about it. 

“Oi fairy, nice wings” a young lad pointed to Johns two wavy hair pieces, pulling one of John’s wavy pieces of hair. Johns heart pounded hard as he ducked out of the bloke’s grasp. Speaking up to Freddie and Brian were one thing, but defending himself against a stranger was another. He’d dealt with this kind of teasing bordering on torture before so he was kinda used to it. But it never failed to make him shutter.

If he didn’t already want to go into the party before, this was just the icing on the cake screaming at him not to go in. Sure, maybe he went a little over the top: his long wavy front pieces of hair thanks to the curling iron, his fluffy maroon jacket, his suede platform boots, paired with dark wash bell bottoms and a yellow and green graphic long sleeve. Sure, he stood out. But did it really have to earn him hair pulling and never-ending death glares?

Stepping into the extremely crowded house, his nerves calmed a bit as he made eye contact with Brian who seemed to have been glaring at the door for quite some time now. He pushed his way past all the people dancing, smoking, drinking, you get the gist. Luckily it wasn’t difficult, him being 6’2 and all. 

“You’re 10 minutes later than anticipated, you know” 

“I thought this was a party, not a race, besides why do you care so much?”

Flustered, Brian stuttered, “I-i.. Deacon go away, find Freddie I’m sure he’d be more than happy to see you” Brian stomped away, probably to go chat up some bird and try to whoo her with his astrophysics banter. Jeez, the night was not off to such a great start.

Following Brian’s orders, he set off to find Freddie. John had to push pasts hundreds of people, those of which kindly greeted him by stepping on his precious platforms and grabbing his arse. 

“Watch it!” He piped, although he was sure he sounded more like a mouse than the lion he wished he came off as. 

Weaving in and out of people, dodging their drinks and smoke from pot, he couldn’t find Freddie anywhere. Genuinely, was Freddie playing hide and seek with him? He would return the favor and call him but it was far too loud to even do that. He decided he was on a mission to find Fred, since he was so redundant and pushy about John coming tonight in the first place. To start off his mission, he would check every room in the house and pray he didn’t walk in on anyone caught in the act. It was still early in the night though, so anyone who was doing it at 8:50 was just excessively and embarrassingly randy. 

Still pushing through crowds of people as he entered back into the hallway from each room, he fell into one of the bedrooms after being shoved (he hoped accidentally) by one of the rowdy blokes who had too much to drink much too early. 

“Fuck you” he mumbled quietly as he landed on somebody from behind. Looking up, he was met with a literal angel. With short blonde locks, long fluttered eyelashes, and deep blue eyes, the bloke was almost too pretty to be male. 

He grabbed onto the bed for support as he attempted to scramble off the man. 

“I erm.. was talking to the other bimbo-headed bloke, not you, by the way” John managed to get out. 

The other man let out a soft laugh, slightly high pitched with a tad bit of rasp. His voice was like butter, so smooth you could almost slip and get lost in it. 

“No worries” he sighed. 

John looked around to study the room. It appeared that the man was in here all alone. 

“What ehm.. what were you doing in here all alone anyways?” John questioned. 

The man produced a puzzled frown, almost like he wasn’t too sure of the answer. 

“Not really sure, came in here for some quiet and after a minute some long hair brunette practically jumped at the chance to touch me...” he smirked.

John was confused, but soon caught up, realizing that the man was only teasing him. John smiled a sign of relief when he realized he wasn’t being made fun of. Atleast he didn’t think he was.

“Why’d you need some alone time? Don’t people come to parties to, well I dunno, grind on eachother n stuff?” John remarked.

The blonde burst out into laughter, seeming to have the sense of humor of a five year old. 

He caught his breath, finally. “What, do you come to parties to grind on people? And stuff?” He grinned. 

John scoffed, a tad but offended. 

“No!” He got up, trudging towards the door. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to find someone. Cheers” he slammed the door closed, a bit winded and still determined to find Freddie. Suddenly, he was pulled from behind back into the room. 

“What the fuck do you want, mate? I’ve had enough of people trying to grope me, I’m a person not a fucking toy” John snapped, pulling the man’s grip off of his waist. 

The man looked devestated with burning guilt. 

“Shit mate, I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean it like that I swear. I just, I wanted some company and well.. you left so soon and..” his voice trailed off. He looked like a hurt puppy who had just been kicked, and John was the one who had done the kicking. 

“It’s-its fine” he stuttered, reaching to grab us arm in an effort to half-hug himself and make himself less vulnerable. 

“We’ve had a bit too much physical contact in one night to still be considered strangers, you’ve got a name?” The blonde asked politely. 

“No, I haven’t” John stated matter-a-factly. 

The blonde stood there in disbelief. 

If the blonde wanted his name, he was gonna make him work for it. 

“Come with me” John grabbed the man’s arm and pulled him out the bedroom door and into the jungle of a hallway. Once in the hallway, John could feel the man grab into his hand, he presumed it was to make sure they didn’t loose eachother. 

“Aww! Look! They’re holding hands!” One couple exclaimed while laughing historically. John rolled his eyes and proceeded to drag Roger down the hall before bumping into someone at full force.

“Watching darling they’re aliah’s!” The man yelped and whipped around dramatically.

“John!” He screamed excitedly, and pulled the boy into a tight hug. 

“Fred I’m gonna have no breath left please let go” he squeaked. 

Freddie finally let go without a protest and glanced behind John, doing a double take while a blonde stood there watching them for more than enough time to be considered normal. 

“What, two men can’t hug?” He growled. 

“Fred- Freddie no, he’s my- uhm”

“Friend!” The blonde chimed in. “I’m Roger, Roger Taylor” he grinned, batting his eyes seductively. 

“What a doll you are! Look at you!” He chirped, then whipping around to John, not changing his volume level “Wow John I have to say you really scored with this one”

“Freddie hush! It’s.. it’s not like that” he groaned, knowing that whatever he would say wouldn’t convince Freddie. 

“Whatever you say, love. Grab me a drink, would you? Champagne please”

“Only the finest for you”

“You know it, darling” Freddie winked.

John turned around and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t you roll those beautiful brown eyes at me, Deacon!” He called from feet away, knowing John all too well. 

Roger grabbed back onto John, preparing for the difficult journey to the kitchen which was across the house. 

“What are you doing” John whispered.

“Coming with you!” Roger whispered back, giving John the biggest smile he’d ever seen. John opened his eyes at the sight. 

“You look like the fucking Cheshire cat” John laughed. 

“And you look like a bloody angel” Roger sighed.

“Okayy, someone’s drunk”

“On lurveee” Roger groaned. 

John eyed him. “Are you sure you need more to drink?”

“What’s one more after 5?” Roger questioned.

“6, you dipshit. Alright fine you can come along” John sighed.

Roger smiled in approval and continued to be dragged along by John. Miraculously, they arrived at the kitchen, countertops lined by all sorts of alcoholic beverages and a few bongs scattered here and there. 

“Let’s haveeee” Roger eyes followed the never ending line of beverages “the vodka!” he finally decided and reached for it, only to have John grab his hand to stop him. 

“No! You are not having vodka, I think you’re drunk enough” he reprimanded.

“Oh pleaseeee...” Roger went to say the boy’s name but he realized he never got it. 

“Heyyyy, what’s your name anyways, mr mysterious?” 

“Mm yep that must be it” John cocked his head back. “You can have a shot of vodka” he reasoned.

“Fine” Roger huffed, seeming grumpy due to not getting his way. He took the shot glass from John and watched in awe as John began to poor the drink bartender style. 

“No! I wanna do it” he grabbed the drink and sloppily poured it into the tiny shot glass before a John could rip the drink out of his hand. 

“oh” he gasped quietly after watching the vodka spill over his hand, onto his blue jeans, and onto the floor. 

“waterfall” he exlaimed without emotion. 

“You’re like a drunk kid, aren’t you?” John stated.

“I’ve still got game, though” Roger assured. 

Pausing, John answered a quick “sure” as he turned his back to Roger and poured him a glass of water and popped in a dash of aspirin as he knew Roger’s head was most definently pounding. 

“Wha’s that?” Roger eyes the drink with caution. 

“Vodka” John said dryly. 

Roger looked up cheekily, “You’re trying to drug me, aren’t you” and grinned, accepting the drink.

“How’d you know?” John exlaimed jokingly. 

Roger took a swig, and soon enough the whole glass was empty. 

Now it was John’s turn to grab Roger’s hand. He quickly snagged a bottle of small champagne and two glasses as he dragged the blonde to the 3rd and final level. Freddie would have to wait. 

With each passing level, the scatter of people lessened and the noise dulled. He brought them to a window at the end of the hall that opened out to the roof. John peered out before reaching out, studying the sturdiness. He presumed it was sturdy enough for two skinny twigs of human beings. 

Roger raised an eye, “You sure that’s safe? I’m too pretty to die” he whined. 

John nodded and smiled, watching Roger climb through the window and quickly following after him. He closed the window for privacy. 

John grabbed for the small champane and prepared to pop it, before being intervened by Roger. 

“Woah woah, let me do it” he stuck a hand out and touched John’s chest to stop him. John was sure Roger could feel his heart racing. 

John watched as Roger struggled to pop the champane. 

“I know you’ve been watching me” Roger blurted, sounding dangerously sober. 

The champagne popped, spewing all over the two of them. 

A chance to escape presented itself, and he took it. 

“I-I’m going to go get napkins” John rushed back out the window and into the hall, not a person in sight. 

He ran to the bathroom, tripping over the carpet. 

John locked the bathroom door behind him and turned on the light. He turned to study himself in the mirror. The burn from the curling iron on his neck was so uncomfortably visible that he gasped at the fact that neither of his friends nor his new friend noticed it. He finger combed his hair and ran water onto his face, patting it dry with a hand towel. 

Shit. He was supppsed to bring napkins to Roger. 

Rapidly grabbing as much toilet paper as possible, he ran back to Roger who was following him with his eyes from the other side of the glass. The boy looked him up and down, laughing at the ridiculous pile of toilet paper he held in his arms. Roger unlocked the window for him and helped him through, except now John didn’t let go of the toilet paper and now he was on his hands and knees in front of a stranger. 

“On your knees so soon?” Roger grinned, eye-raping him by staring at his arse. 

John scrambled to his feet and sat down grumpily. 

“You wish” he huffed, shoving the toilet paper in Rogers lap. 

They both worked to clean the roof landing and themselves, before Roger leaned too far forward and bumped into John. 

“Ooops...” Roger’s voice trailed off as he was met with John’s thin pale neck. 

He reached out to touch what he presumed to be a hicky. 

“Someone really did a number on you” Roger exlaimed, running his pointer finger and middle finger over the bruise. 

John gasped at the touch, peering down at Roger.

“What- em.. what are you doing...” John whispered. 

Roger met his eyes as his two fingers turned into his whole hand as he brought it around Johns neck, almost like a necklace of delicate fingers. He didn’t squeeze; he didn’t want to hurt the boy. He just wanted to make him squirm under his touch. 

Roger bent his head to the opposite side of Johns neck, John’s audible deep breathes apparent. 

“R-Roger what are you doing..” John gasped, which turned into a soft moan as Roger licked his neck and sucked down on it. That would be sure to leave a mark. 

Roger paused as he bent next to John’s ear and whispered raspily, “I’ll show whoever gave you that mark, I can do better. I’ll do more than leave a bruise.. so bite” he bit down softly on John’s ear, taking in his scent of lavender and cigarettes. 

John shuttered violently, accidentally placing a hand on Roger’s thigh, only to whip it away when he realized his hand placement. 

Roger put the hand right back where it was, only moving it up an inch so it was on his crotch. 

“You can touch” he growled. 

John rolled his eyes back, this time with pleasure as opposed to agitation, as he cocked his head back, allowing for Roger to suck on his neck some more. He was so consumed with pleasure and surprise that he forget all about the accidental burn which Roger thought was a supposed hicky. 

After a few minutes, Roger came up for air- John only to find him with rosy red lips and pink flushed cheeks. His eyes traveled down Roger’s body, quickly glancing down at his crotch to find his hand was still there. He removed it quickly, which seemed to make Roger puzzled as he whined at the loss. 

Roger leaned back in to John, preparing to kiss him...

“Ah ah ah” John teased, “It’s not New Years yet” he said slyly.

Roger whined against John’s ear, clearly upset that all his hard work wouldn’t even lead to a proper kiss. John shuttered yet again, placing a hand on Roger’s chest to stable himself. 

“Let’s go back to the party” John stated. 

“So soon? We haven’t even..” Roger stopped himself. He looked at his watch. It read 11:48. Jesus, had they really spent that much time just horsing around through the hallways and shit?

“Alright, cmon” Roger toughest at John, who raised an questionable eye at Roger’s reluctantless. 

It took them about ten minutes to travel back to the main area, which was so overly crowded with people, it was ridiculous. 

The clock read 11:58. 

Time seemed to have no boundaries as it reached 11:59 in an instant.

The hundreds of people around them began to chime the century old tune...

_10: Roger glanced at John_

_9: John glanced back, searching for his eyes_

_8: John looked at the ground, a wave of shyness washing over him_

_7: Roger lifted his chin, forcing John to pay attention to him and put aside his fears_

_6: John swallows his pride, or more so embraces it as he realized what Roger is getting ready to do_

_5: He realized he doesn’t care what people think of him_

_4: Shit. He quickly changed his mind. Yes he does fucking care!_

_3: John swears within a second someone’s gonna knock him the fuck out_

_2: Roger’s hand is around his neck and the other by his ear_

_1: He closes his eyes as his mouth meets Roger’s own, stuck in the soft sensation as fireworks play over in his head, hearing the mind-altering scream of ‘Happy New Year’_

_0: They are lost in their own world, as is everyone else. The only person who cares about John’s sexuality is John. Everyone else has their own life._

For the first time in his life, especially in a huge group of people. John doesn’t care what anyone else thinks of him. They can call him a fairy all they want. Maybe he is one. But he’s a pretty fucking stunning one. And he’s kissing an angel. 

They open their eyes to find everyone clearing out of the house. What it some unspoken rule that everyone bounces once the clock strikes 12’?

John looks around to find Freddie, watching from afar. He struts over to John like the proud mother he is. 

“Happy New Year John, and mystery blonde” Freddie Purrs. 

“So that’s your name!” Roger gasps excitedly. 

“John. Johnnnn” he repeats. “I like it”

“Thanks” John scratches the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. 

“You two seem to be getting along well” Freddie stated. 

“A little too well... blondie is John forcing you to stay with him? I’ll rescue you if you need, or I can take you home” he smirked that no good smirk of his, always planning something. 

“Oh don’t worry he was pegging me and nagging me the whole night” Roger rolled his eyes and reached his arm out.

Johns eyes opened so wide he thought they would pop out of his head.

Freddie choked. “Pegging you?!” He screamed. 

“Fred keep it down!” John hit him gently as possible, while still using force. 

“Pegging like you know, getting all annoyed with me n all that” Roger assured innocently. If only they knew how dirty his mind really was, he knew what he was doing to John. 

“Right right, see nothing uhm weird Fred” John grinned cheekily. 

“Sure love, sure” Freddie laughed as he dragged both boys out of the party and into the car. 

“Blondie, I hope you do know I most certainly am not driving you all the way home to god knows where, sleep with us for the night”

“The both of you?” Roger smiled.

John rolled his eyes sassily. “No you twat”

“Sleepover!” Freddie exlaimed, starting the engine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want me to continue writing it? Or should i leave it at this. Let me know pls just comment something


End file.
